The present invention relates to brewing coffee and in particular to a reusable brewing cartridge.
Known single and multi-cup coffee makers designed to accept a single use disposable brewing cartridge have become very popular. An example of a single serving coffee maker is sold under the trademark KEURIG® and an example of a single and multi-cup coffee maker is sold under the trademark KEURIG 2.0®. The single cup coffee maker includes an injection needle which punctures the cover of a single use disposable brewing cartridge to inject heated liquid into the cartridge, and an extraction needle residing under the cartridge which punctures the base of the cartridge to release and carry brewed beverage from the cartridge. The single and multi-cup coffee maker includes an injection needle which punctures the cover of a single use disposable brewing cartridge to inject heated liquid into the cartridge, and an extraction needle residing beside the injection needle which also punctures the cover of the cartridge to release and carry brewed beverage from the cartridge. The injection needle is generally centered on the cartridge and the extraction needle resides proximal to the edge of the cartridge.
Unfortunately, some varieties of brewing material are not available in the pre-packaged single use disposable brewing cartridges sold for the multi-cup coffee maker, and the pre-packaged single use disposable brewing cartridge are often expensive. A need thus exists for a reusable brewing cartridge which a user may refill with brewing material of their choice. Unfortunately, the seal created between a disposable brewing cartridge and the extraction needle, created when the extraction needle pieces the disposable brewing cartridge, is lost when a reusable brewing cartridge is used. As a result, if the brewed drink is extracted by the extraction needle from the reusable brewing cartridge, additional sealing features are required.
Further, coffee is generally prepared in a single serving coffee maker by selecting a brewing cartridge containing brewing material and inserting the cartridge into the coffee maker, and providing a stream of hot water through the cartridge. Unfortunately, various cartridges may require more of less water and/or brewing at higher or lower temperatures. Failure to select the correct settings may result to a weak or strong brewed drink, and may overflow a cup. Single and multi-cup coffee makers further require selection of an amount of water for a single cup or for several cups. Some coffee maker systems include single use cartridges with indicia indicating the amount and temperature of water required, and a coffee maker including a reader to read the indicia. If a cartridge is used without such indicia, the coffee maker generally will refuse to operate. Thus a need exists to provide the required indicia.